


Relatos de un extraño

by I_need_chocolate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Children's Stories, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Love Stories, M/M, Multi, Other, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_need_chocolate/pseuds/I_need_chocolate
Summary: -Entonces, Akinori Konoha es una persona normal, con problemas normales, con una vida normal?-No lo creo-Me estas mintiendo?-Tal vez-Quién es él entonces?-Ni él mismo lo sabe pero... quieres escuchar una historia ?





	Relatos de un extraño

Akinori, 2do hijo de los tres descendientes de la casa Konoha, fue criado en un pueblo lejano, en esas tierras que no se pueden divisar bien incluso si uno hace pequeño sus ojos para enfocar a lo lejos desde los miradores de la gran capital. Difícil de ver, más difícil de llegar, aún asi no podía quejarse mucho, tenía una familia, un techo, una educación, un plato de comida,... no todo fue siempre un camino de rosas, seguro, pero él no estaba solo, luchaba junto a su familia para poder seguir adelante y de alguna u otra forma, unidos, lo lograban. Era un joven normal, con problemas normales. Lo único que podria a uno ayudarlo a distinguir a este chico de los demás jovenes del pueblo era: primero; una INCREÍBLE curiosidad, era como si la etapa del preguntar del "Por qué?", propia de los pequeños cuando estan en la búsqueda de conocimientos del mundo que los rodea, nunca hubiera acabado. No ayudaba mucho el hecho que en ese pueblo por "medidas de seguridad" no se le permitia a los más, jovenes tener una vida nocturna, capaz, pensaria él, estaba relacionado con el hecho de que era un pueblo pseudorural y por lo tanto los jóvenes debian ayudar a sus padres apenas el sol se asomara por la mañana al día siguiente indicando el inicio de una nueva jornada, tampoco que parecía que él era la única persona de su generación que demostraba un real interés en salir y conocer lo desconocido "Por qué soy el único?" se preguntaba una y mil veces mientras se reía al darse cuenta que una y otra vez evidentemente si hacía uso de esa mágica pregunta de dos palabras. Esa curiosidad que lo mantenia en una constante búsqueda, de qué? él mismo no lo sabía. Lo único que podía saciar un poco esa naturaleza adventurera era ese pequeño momento cuando su querido padre (no podia decir lo mismo de su madre, quien a pesar de lo que dijera con su boca su corazon parecia tener una clara preferencia hacia el hijo menor de la casa) volvia de hacer trueque con distintas personas en la capital cada temporada y a escondidas de su esposa le obsequiaba a el pequeño Akinori las más increibles rarezas que sus ojos hayan alguna vez visto, una más llamativa extraña y bella que la otra, lo que hacia nada más que agrandar el aprecio a su padre quien en vez de "corregir" la curiosidad de su hijo, como lo hacia y aconsejaba su madre, lo apoya y se pasaba contandole historias de las distintas tierras lejanas hasta que el sol se volviera a ocultar tras las montañas...  
Segundo; un instinto muy poderoso, el cual poseía una intensidad abismal, era como si dentro de él mismo había una voz que le decia palabras, consejos, a veces ordenes, y él las seguia, las seguia como si su vida dependiera de ella, debido a que cuando no lo hacia algo malo sucedia y un gusto amargo, incluso de incomodidad consigo mismo surgia ante una falta con ese 'instinto' (el caso más concreto fue cuando por no seguir las precauciones de esta voz, unos mercaderes casi raptan a su hermana mayor). Instinto que, se lo guardaba para si mismo ya que cuanto queria comentar esta cualidad de él con los demás, no hacía más que recibir comentarios hirientes, lo trataban de loco, a él no le importaba, no le dolía, era problema de ellos el no creerle, pero cuando lo menciono a su padre y vio horror en los ojos del hombre dicidio llamarse al silencio y no sacar el tema a la luz de vuelta. 

Una vida normal, con problemas normales.

Hasta que un día encontro dentro de su casa esa pluma, esa pluma tan hermosa y atractiva al ojo, que demandaba la atención de quien la viera, de un color negro y blanco con pequeños toques dorados, ante la sola presencia de tal objeto algo dentro de él se rompio, y escucho como la voz dentro suyo sollozaba, de felicidad o de tristeza, jamás lo supo, pero si algo entendió Akinori con el tiempo fue que aquello no seria lo único que se rompería ese dia...

Más tarde y despues de una agitada conversación con sus padres al fin lo supo, o en verdad no supo nada, solo mas preguntas surgieron... algo que Akinori despreciaba eran las mentiras, las detestaba, era mil veces mejor para él escuchar la peor verdad que una dulce mentira, el señor que lo estaba abrazando mientras lloraba lo sabia, ese señor que lo crió, que le contaba historias cuando volvia de sus viajes y le traia los obsequios más impresionantes lo sabia, entonces... entonces por qué? por qué le mintió a Akinori y lo hizo llamarlo padre cuando la verdad era otra? ahora entendia todo, su madre no era que odiaba a su hijo Akinori, porque después de todo ese no era su hijo, "ese" era un niño, un bebé que aparecio años atras ante la puerta del triste matrimonio el cual acababa de sufrir la pérdida de una pequeña niña recien nacida, claro que pensaron que fue un milagro divino, un ángel que escucho el sufrimiento de estas pobres personas y los bendijo con una nueva vida que esta vez si pudieran proteger y lo acogieron en su casa como propio, todo iba bien, perfecto pero cuando nació el actual hijo menor de la familia, el 'primer y verdadero hijo varon' de la familia, que se parecia a la pequeña difunta de hace unos años, los mismo años que Akinori lleva en la familia, fue entonces que las cosas se complicaron, mucho más para la madre. Le explicarían en esa tarde llena de verdades que lo único que el pequeño Akinori tenia en ese entonces aparte de la manta que lo envolvia en la cesta en la que se encontraba, era esa bella pluma que el inocente bebé se encontraba abrazando con todas sus fuerzas al borde del llanto cuando fue encontrado por la pareja.

 

Días despues comenzaría su viaje, para el pesar de quien Akinori todavia le aseguraba que era su "verdadero padre y eso nunca iria a cambiar" y despedirse del resto de los integrantes de la casa, el joven emprendió su camino y por fin después de días sintió paz de vuelta, se sintió libre, sintió como si tuviera alas, comenzaria su vida como trotamundos, conociendo distintos pueblos, personas, marravillosas personas (y otras no tanto) y aprender de ellos y con ellos, de sus conocimientos, de sus historias, de sus vidas. 

Seguiría a donde su curiosidad lo llevara, y su instinto le indicara. 

Buscando que? Esta vez si lo sabia,...buscando respuestas. Buscándose a sí mismo

"Ah~~ Después de todo la vida es dura, ese tabernero me estuvo esclavizando toda la semana solo para darme un lugar donde poder dormir... SU MASCOTA RARA TENIA UN FUTON!! MÁS BONITO QUE EL MIO!!" Decía Akinori mientras se tronaba la espalda  
"realmente, el mundo esta contra mi..." una sonrisa comenzó a asomarse por su rosto mezclada con nostalgia "...pero, al mismo tiempo también, YO estoy contra el mundo..." exclamaba mientras la sonrisa en sus facciones ya eran mucho más evidentes y se colocaba su modesto bolso para emprender otro nuevo camino hacia dónde el destino lo guiaria.

"...Y no pienso perder."

 

 

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Nombre:Konoha Akinori  
Edad: ----  
Lugar de origen: ----  
Familia Adoptiva: Padre, madre, hermana mayor y hermano menor.  
Familia Biologica: ----  
Especialidad: ----  
Clase: Mundano ... (?)

**Author's Note:**

> Esto nacio de hacerle una biografia a konoha en un grupo de rol, si, suena raro pero literalmente es eso, como me gusto dije por que no subirlo? y aqui estamos XD surgio como boludeo pero me gusto como termino asi que queria guardarlo y que quede como un recuerdo de mis fangirleadas de pendeja (solo no tengo que olvidarme la contraseña de la cuenta), ojala pueda actualizar en algun tiempo, personalmente me encantan las relaciones que son muy fuertes entre personas como un soulmate pero que no significa necesariamente que termine en una relación amorosa sino como una amistad profunda asique espero poder expandir más en ese territorio en algun futuro
> 
> Un agradecimiento tremendo al grupo que me inspiro a hacer esto ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
